


the fantastic adventures of lapis, amethyst, and peridot

by Montydragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ok!!, adventurer!Amethyst, basically this is a bunch of weird one-offs with more story but no more elaboration, harpy!Lapis Lazuli, just expect weird fantasy stuff and lots of lapamedot, oh boy this is turning into a crazy bunch of stories I guess??, seaserpent!Lapis Lazuli, swamp creature!Peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montydragon/pseuds/Montydragon
Summary: A collection of snippets from different bizarre AUs featuring Lapamedot and their many strange encounters. All one-shots with possibility of continuation.





	1. The Seaserpent in the Suburbs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, messing around with lapamedot ideas and this was one of the more weird ones I came up with. I'm not sure if I'll continue this. If you guys want me to, tell me. Enjoy!

And in that moment on the longest night of the year, Peridot knew that nothing would be the same ever again.

It had all started out as a perfectly normal night, unlike any other in her house. She lived with two women, Garnet and Pearl, old college roommates who had fallen in love and were now taking care of the child of Pearl’s other lover, who had passed away several years ago giving birth to little Steven. Her life was simple enough. She went to the community college in Beach City, working IT jobs in the summer and running a small online blog. She expected to spend tonight updating it with the results of her latest study on extraterrestrials when she heard a knock at the door.

Pearl and Garnet were out, and Steven was at his father’s for the night. That left only her to answer it, and she groaned as she pulled herself off her computer and went downstairs, expecting to see a neighbor needing to borrow some flour or a cup of milk. However, that went out the window as she pushed the door open. 

There was an unfamiliar person hunched over on her doorstep, and for a moment, Peridot’s heart sped up. Were they a drunk? That had happened once, a drunk person crashing on Pearl’s doorstep back when she lived alone. This person didn’t look inebriated, though. The moment the door swung open, she snapped up, eyes wide and long purple hair fluttering down her back. Peridot took a step back out of surprise, nearly losing her balance. 

“Hey,” came a slightly raspy voice, and the girl in the alien-head hoodie tilted her head at the way the person panted, as if she had run a long distance. “You don’t know me. I live down the street - the name’s Amethyst. I saw something, and I need your help. 

Slowly, Peridot blinked before answering flatly. “...Why?”

The girl looked a little more desperate. “Please, you’re the only one around. My family’s out, and somebody showed up in my house.”

This got Peridot’s attention.

After she hastily pulled on a jacket and a pair of jeans, the two ran through the neighborhood street, Amethyst with no shoes and Peridot in her socks. She’d pulled out her pepper spray in case the person proved to be hostile. She wasn’t about to speak about the bat Amethyst was gripping at her side. This wasn’t supposed to be a violent neighborhood. She hoped the person didn’t want to fight.

They stopped outside a smaller house that overlooked a steep sandy hill down towards the beach. Amethyst gestured furiously for Peridot to follow her to the door before she pushed it open with a creak.

The lights were on inside, and Peridot recognized that she was being led through a kitchen, then back towards a living room that overlooked the sea. It smelled strongly of the sea, too, and she only realized that it even _felt_ like the sea as the cold salt air blew across her face inside the house. A glass door that led out onto a small porch had been shattered, the wind getting in easily. 

Slowly, her eyes wandered across the floor, noticing with a bit of alarm that there were small smears of blood on the carpet. Amethyst had frozen, pointing with a frantic arm behind an overstuffed chair near the corner of the room. Peridot’s eyes followed the gesture before she covered her mouth, stifling a gasp. 

She hadn’t been lying. Somebody was lying behind the chair, ragdolled out as if thrown, their arms out in the front and their body curled up a little. She could feel Amethyst’s hot breath beside her, and she forced herself to not be disgusted at the feeling, stepping forwards.

“That’s her?” 

“Yeah,” Amethyst answered. “I just heard glass shatter - and came downstairs, and there she was. She didn’t move at all.” 

Peridot stepped forward a little more. “She’s probably drugged up or something… Watch my back, please.” She didn’t feel as though she were in terrific danger, and she couldn’t find herself trusting this person behind her too much, seeing as they had just met, but she wanted any and all help she could get in this situation. She felt a small shiver go through her as Amethyst shifted, moving the bat in her hands.

As Peridot approached her, the girl lying behind the chair curled up a little more, moaning quietly. Peridot’s eyes narrowed. “Hey. Get out of here.” 

“Peri, she might need help or something!” Amethyst’s hiss was annoyed. Peridot resisted the urge to correct Amethyst’s nickname and readjusted herself a bit, looking back at the girl. 

“Fine. Uhm. Don’t get out of here then. Explain yourself instead.” Her voice was nasally, and she prided herself on how aggressive and authoritative she sounded in the moment. However, she was beginning to see something that made the air in her throat catch. On the girl’s back was some sort of thing, glowing a bright enough blue to make a definitive light in the room. For moments, reports she’d heard on aliens around the world threatened to spin through her head and pull her away from the topic.

She forced them back. It… it was probably glowsticks or something. Maybe a weird LED. She stepped forward more. “Come on.” 

Slowly, the girl raised her head, letting out another groan. That was when Peridot got her second surprise - her eyes were a deep watery blue, the exact same as the light from her back. They were also glowing. Her throat was dry. Behind her, Amethyst stirred.

“N-now.” She was forcing herself to stay calm. It had to be a trick of the light, probably from the glowsticks. No, it must be bioluminescent algae. They had that around the beach, right? Yes, definitely, that’s what it had to be. “W-why’d you break into Amethyst’s house?”

The girl stared at her, and the third surprise of the night revealed itself as she stepped forward into the light of the rest of the house. It wasn’t just her eyes that were blue.

Peridot nearly passed out right then and there.

Amethyst was shaking behind her, her bat threatening to fall from her fingers. Slowly, the blue eyed girl searched her from top to bottom with a tired gaze, and then stretched. Golden flecks of light pierced the aquamarine of her arms and her cheeks, freckles that looked like little stars on her skin. As she yawned, sharp teeth like a shark’s drew back, threatening to cut through the air should she snap her jaws shut.

She finally finished, composing herself and giving a hard look to the two who had come to interrogate her, both violently shaking. Her gaze locked onto Peridot, and she opened her mouth, speaking in a voice that sounded as if it hadn’t been used in centuries. 

“Hey, you’re the green girl. I guess I had the wrong house.”


	2. The Adventurer, the Harpy, and the Proclaimed Lizard Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another weird idea that sprang out of nowhere - I really, really wanted to write a little bit of feathery Lapis after reading rndmnwierd's incredible fanfiction [Numinous Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576096?view_adult=true). It's probably my favorite piece of Lapidot in a long while!

“C’mere Lapis….” 

“Mmmnph.” 

“Come on, please…? Peri totally wants you here.” 

“Aw. Fine.” 

Amethyst grinned as the blue harpy curled up with them, closing an eye but keeping the other firmly planted on them. She reached out and tousled her hair affectionately. Peridot gave a contented mumble, shifting over to nuzzle against Lapis’s heavily feathered chest. Her sharp little nose buried into the downy fluff. Lapis watched her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. 

And Amethyst was amazed at her luck. She’d never dreamed she’d ever be in this situation, but it was one that she would never give up. In her early adventuring days the extent of her romantic fantasies was the knowledge that she might have a fling or two, and with luck may someday settle down in a village with a wife. She’d never guessed she’d be in a pile with not one, but _two_ lovely women. Sure, neither of them were technically woman - Lapis by all definitions mostly eagle with the important bits human, and Peridot was a lizard person, scaly and green. But she didn’t wish them to be anything else, and that was what mattered. 

She heard Peridot snuggling even closer to Lapis, and her lips quirked upward as she sighed happily. “Having fun, Per-bear?” Her question was met with a gentle huff from the sleepy creature, who only nuzzled deeper into Lapis’ feathers. Lapis yawned, rubbing the back of her head and carding her fingers through her hair. Her massive wings shifted behind them, and Amethyst found herself pulled closer as she lay upon the wing. 

“We want you here too,” Lapis reminded her, leaning over and giving her forehead a brisk nudge. She wasn’t nearly as affectionate with Amethyst as she was with Peridot, but Amethyst was completely content with that. To be fair, nobody’s typical affection usually matched what Peridot received. The adventurer wrapped a heavy arm over both of their bodies, looking beyond their feet. 

“...How long d’ya think this cave’s going to hold?” she mused. “You know, until we get kicked out by something else.” 

Peridot, their resident unofficial cave-expert, looked up at the ceiling sleepily. “Logically, it should be a few more weeks. That’s when the dragon migration season ends, so they’ll be looking for nests.” 

Amethyst nodded in response to that. “Great… looks like we have a house for a while yet.”

The cave was silent for several sleepy, pleasant moments before Peridot spoke again.

“...Amethyst, where do you want to go?” 

“Me?” Amethyst tilted her head to look at her. Peridot nodded, her faint blue eyes averting before moving back to her. 

“Yes… I… You’re human. Surely you won’t be comfortable cave-hopping and staying in the woods forever…?” 

Amethyst blinked. She’d given that a bit of thought, actually. It certainly wasn’t the worst life to live. But she supposed that she did have a bit of a better plan. “I mean, not really… I always kinda imagined us eventually living near a village together. It doesn’t have to be much - just the three of us, near a river for you and some nice high jumps for Lapis, and a hut for me. We could… stay together, I guess.” 

There was quiet again, before Lapis responded. “...I’d be ok with that.”

Peridot agreed quickly. “Me too. That, actually sounds like a wonder course of action. I would love a steady place to live again.” 

“Mmhm.” Lapis bobbed her head, then lay it back against their makeshift cot of dried grass. Amethyst took the feedback well. 

“...’Guess I’ll have to see about getting that old hunting cabin Garnet always said I could have.” She smiled. “I can’t wait for you to meet them. The people I used to stay with. They’ll love you, I just know it.” Emotion crept into her voice, sleepy excitement, hopefulness. She could see it reflected slightly on her companions’ faces, and it sent her heart into a gentle flutter. She was amazed they could still instill such a feeling. 

“We’ll be looking forward to it.” Peridot yawned again, closing her eyes. “For now, Lapis wants to sleep.” Lapis snorted sleepily.

As the storm clouds silently floated over the forest, the cave eventually fell into a silence only broken by soft breathing and Lapis’ snores. Amethyst smiled before she fell asleep. She knew that whatever was to come - unsurety, being lost, even fear - she could take it with these two to have her back and her to watch theirs. She fell asleep in the pile, content with imagining the opportunities of her future.


End file.
